


Agapanthus

by BaronetCoins



Series: Liber Herbarum [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Denial, Does it count as slow burn if it's less than 1000 words?, Fluff, M/M, local nerd and hiker boy fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Somewhere, there is a hill, and a meadow, and a picnic, and a meeting.





	Agapanthus

**Author's Note:**

> Nature rarer uses yellow  
> Than another hue;  
> Saves she all of that for sunsets, —  
> Prodigal of blue,
> 
> Spending scarlet like a woman,  
> Yellow she affords  
> Only scantly and selectly,  
> Like a lover's words.
> 
> -Emily Dickinson, Nature, Poem 31

“What are we doing out here?” Flint asked, doing his best to control his panting. “Just trust me. I’ve got something to show you.” Mint turned around to smile at him. “Trust me, you’ve gotta see this.”

He frowned and poked his glasses back up on his nose. Mint skipped ahead, walking up the hill. His backpack was a flaming yellow that bounced up and down as he walked along humming to himself. Flint kicked a stray branch out of the path and scurried to catch up with him.

Flint came hurtling into a stop with a face shoved into Mint’s backpack. He stepped back and brushed some dirt off his face. Mint brushed aside a large blackberry bramble and ushered him through into a wildflower filled meadow. It was so picturesque it looked fake. Mint pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground, patting the spot beside him.

“So what do you think?” He asked, picking up two flowers and starting to mess around with them.

“It’s a long walk.” Flint looked out across the field. Jasper appeared to hand him one of his notebooks and a pen, before disappearing again. If he was gonna be out there for a while, then he might as well get some work done.

“This is one of my favorite hikes.” Mint stretched his arms. “It’s so rewarding to make it all the way up a hill and find something beautiful at the end. It’s what I wish everything I put work into was like.”

Flint frowned at his paper and clicked his pen. “I suppose.”

“Anyway, how’s life been treating you?” When Flint glanced over, mint was holding a long string of flowers.

“I’m doing fine.” He looked back into his notes.

“Good to hear!” Mint said. “I’m so glad that you could come out with me today.”

“How long are you planning to remain out here?” Flint asked.

“I was thinking a while, unless you wanted to head back early. Brought some food too.” He slipped a circle of flowers onto his head. Flint caught himself staring, and looked back down at the page in his book.

He poked around at the formula written on the page and clicked his pen again. Mint laid down on the blanket beside him and started humming something cheery. He could feel him just a few centimeters away. Flint moved to keep the gap at a respectable distance. The sun beat down on his neck and warmed the black cover of the notebook.

Mint sat up and leaned over his shoulder to gently place something on his head. Flint reached up to investigate, his hands gently brushing Mint’s receding hand. It appeared he had been gifted his own ring of flowers. He settled back, trying to use the fresh air to get a new perspective.

At some point he noticed his eyes had entirely given up and wandered over towards the plains. His notebook rested on one knee while his pen was tucked behind the ear. Mint budged his shoulder to hand him a sandwich.

“Thank you.” He took it gingerly. Mint rolled over onto his back with a small bag of chips. He turned towards the other man, lightly crossing his legs and smoothing his robe across his knees. Mint’s legs dangled off the edge of the blanket.

Flint found his eyes tracing the lines of his face, watching the way the midday sun glinted off of his metal flesh. It made him seem to glow as his laugh lit up his eyes. He quickly snapped his eyes back down to his half eaten sandwich.

The geometry of the plates of his face was fascinating. They fit neatly together, slotting into a remarkable construction. Mint sat up, readjusting the flower crown on his head. He smiled widely at Flint.

“Want to call it an evening?” He asked softly, yawning a little like a cat.

_No. _“Yes.” Flint tucked his pen away.__

____

“Thank you for coming out with me.” Mint stood up, packing his backpack up. “I’m glad I could share this with you.”

____

“Thank you.” He clutched his notebook to his chest. They walked back towards the woods, Mint traipsing ahead to clear the path. By the time they made it to the third hill, he was starting to pant a fair bit.

____

Mint turned around towards him. “Want a lift?” He asked.

____

“I’m fine.” Flint straightened himself and his glasses.

____

“I can carry you.” He shrugged. “Not too hard.”

____

“I.” Flint stared at him. “I’m.”

____

Mint’s arms scooped around him, whisking him off of his feet. “I’m sorry. I forget that this is a kinda difficult hike for a beginner.”

____

His arms were chill metal which pressed against his skin. It felt good, beating off the sun’s warmth. Flint relaxed a little, releasing the stiff posture he normally kept. His cheek came to rest on Mint’s chest as the rolling of his footsteps bounced him to sleep.

____

Flint awoke as he was being gently settled to his feet by Mint. He stepped back quickly, brushing off the front of his robes. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

____

“It’s no trouble.” Mint chuckled. “Just make sure you get home safe.”

____

“Thank you for the concern.” He turned away. “Best of travels.”

____

“See you around?” Mint asked from behind his back. Flint blinked into his ship and began the pre-flight checks. Jasper poofed out to help, setting the autopilot. He smiled conspiratorially. “So… someone having a tiny little crush?” Jasper snickered.

____

He slumped down in his chair. “Work acquaintance.”

____

“Sure.” The robot managed to give the appearance of a raised eyebrow. “And I am an ahamkara.”

____

“Shush. I think I’m close to this proof.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this while shouting "Just! kiss! now!" at my screen. Flint's a good boy, but man his own reluctance does not jive well with my own impatience while writing. It's interesting when characters take on a life of their own and traits spiral out into something that's not like you at all. Anyway, I look forward to writing more of these two in the future.


End file.
